


Pity

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Poverty, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Sonia decides to get to know Owari better.She doesn't expect it to get heavy fast.





	Pity

Sonia Nevermind found Owari Akane at the beach, where she was eating an apple, staring at the horizon.

Sonia fixed her hair up into a high ponytail and slowly approached the other woman, enjoying the sensation of her feet touching the soft, fine sand. Owari didn't turn around but she surely heard her – since her body visibly tensed up.

Sonia put on her softest smile and sat down next to her, careful not to invade her personal space.

'Owari-san, do you min my company? I do not wish to intrude,' she assured.

Owari glanced at her and stopped chewing for a few seconds. Finally, she swallowed. 'Don't mind,' she blurted out.

'Thank goodness! If I become a bother, do let me know immediately,' she added. 'I've just been thinking...' she looked down at her feet. 'You and I, Owari-san, we are the only girls around here. I'm afraid I neglected talking to you back in the simulation, and have been no better since then. As such,' she paused, smiling apologetically, 'I would like to get properly acquainted, if you don't mind'

Owari bit into the now skeletal apple and avoided eye contact as she chewed. Clearly, she was putting a lot of thought into her answer. Putting the apple away, she cleared her throat. 'Don't mind, but there ain't much to know about me,' she remarked, 'nothing interesting to you, at least,' she added under her breath.

'I shall be the judge of that, Owari-san,' Sonia said firmly. 'Besides, I do believe my past is not interesting either.'

'Are you kiddin'?' Owari narrowed her eyes at Sonia. 'You're a princess! Everything about you is interestin'!'

'Perhaps to an outsider, yes,' Sonia admitted with a sigh, 'to me, however, it was quite uneventful and boring. Being a princess is not what the fairytales make it out to be, unfortunately. It's politics, Owari-san, more than anything else. It is also a responsibility to the people.'

'I guess,' Owari scoffed. 'Say, how was your family?'

'Oh, I love my family very much. Just like I loved our people,' she smiled gently. 'I miss them dearly. Every day, I wish I could return to my country...'

Owari's features softened. 'That makes me think of my family, too. All my younger siblings.'

'Oh, you have siblings, Owari-san?' Sonia clasped her hands in delight. 'That's wonderful! I imagine it's a responsibility, but an enjoyable one.'

'More o' less,' Owari admitted. 'I had to provide for them, y'see. Puut food in their hungry li'l mouths, every day.'

'Oh my,' Sonia gasped, 'I was under the impression that in a family unit, the parents are to provide food and shelter. Pardon me if I'm being insensitive.'

'You ain't. It's not a big deal.' Owari shrugged and continued her story. 'My parents weren't really good at providing anything. I had to work since I was small, but I didn't mind. Someone had to do it, y'know?' she reasoned, fiddling her thumbs. 'And I could steal...take he leftovers when I was a waitress. That was the best job...even though some guys wanted me to serve them without panties. And then, the one thing my father did for me was that he signed me up for gymnastics tournaments. Apparently I was really good,' she smiled bitterly. 'It helped me get out of there eventually, so, I guess it was good for something.'

'Owari-san...' Sonia grabbed Owari's hand without thinking. Her pale, smooth hands that haven't worked a day, against Owari's rough skin, hardened by years of labour. 'That sounds...horrible...'

'Eh? Was it?' Owari asked absent-mindedly. 'I dunno, it was normal back home. It was either that or starvation. By the way, you eatin' enough?'

'Y-yes...' Sonia was starting to tear up. 'I do not believe I've ever gone hungry...'

'Good. Sorry, it's become a habit to check on everyone who's on the skinny side,' she explained. 'All my half-siblings, I had to make sure they ate.'

'Half-siblings?' Sonia asked hesitantly.

'Oh yeah. Guess I never explained the family situation,' Owari rested her arms behind her head. 'My dad would marry a new mistress every few years, or months. And my mom kept getting new boyfriends. The kids came from that, and they're all technically my siblings, nah?' She paused for a few seconds. 'Mom's boyfriends were most of my customers when I was a waitress, too. Especially during the no panties period.'

'Excuse me, what?' Sonia immediately stopped crying as her eyes widened in cold fury. 'Were your mother's partners...sexually harassing you?'

'I guess...maybe?' Owari said nonchalantly. 'I never really worried about that. It's not like I could do anything about the guys being gross. That's just how they are.'

'It isn't, Owari-san!' Sonia stood up. 'You did not deserve to be treated like that!'

'How many times do I have to tell you it doesn't matter!' Owari stood up as well.'Isn't it better that I don't care? I'm stronger this way! Don't you dare pity me!' She pointed he finger at Sonia, who gasped under he breath.

'I will not pity you. And I realise I speak from a place of privilege. I was never starving. I was never poor. But, Owari-san, that's exactly why I admire you! Weakness has nothing to do with that!'

Owari knit her eyebrows. 'I don't understand.'

'I apologise...' Sonia cleared her throat. 'I don't think letting it affect you would be a sign of weakness, Owari-san!' she said firmly. 'With all due respect, you don't need to always be strong, and in my opinion, your will to live makes you strong enough already!'

Owari stared into her eyes in silence. Her muscles relaxed. Her breathing returned to normal.

'Owari-san,' Sonia said softly, taking a step towards her, 'have you ever been treated gently?' She asked, placing her hand on Owari's shoulder.

'...What, do you wanna see my tits?'

'No. At least,' Sonia admitted with a blush, 'not now. But, if you allow me, I want to do something for you.'

'Like what?' Owari asked suspiciously.

'I do not mean to condescend to you, Owari-san,' Sonia assured, 'but, if you so wish, I will make sure you're safe for the rest of your life. Never hungry. Obviously, I won't restrict your movements or choices. I would simply provide everything you need.'

'Would you really do that?' Owari asked hoarsely.

'Yes. It is my duty to protect my people. And through our shared fate, you've become one of them, as well.'

Owari closed her eyes and sighed. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

'I wish...I wish old man Nidai was here,' she muttered. Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. 'Making choices is hard...I never understand anything...'

'I know, Owari-san,' Sonia said with a gentle smile. 'But I assure you, you are most capable of making your own decisions. Just follow your heart, and your intuition.'

Owari stared down in silence for a full minute, her tears falling down onto her shirt. Eventually, she reachd out her hand and smiled hesitantly.

'Deal,' she said, as Sonia shook her hand. 'I'll stick with you. But...'

'Yes?'

'I can show you my tits as thanks, right?'

Sonia giggled. 'If you wish, I won't decline, but not yet.'

'Fine,' Owari murmured, impulsively pulling her into a tight hug.


End file.
